


Scarf

by happymikasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mikasa's Scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymikasa/pseuds/happymikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exciting things happen when Mikasa loops her scarf around Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found a tumblr post today, and I kinda had the urge to write something based on it and this thing happened :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Eren is perplex.

Mikasa Ackerman, his secret crush and one of his best friends for years, has just looped her long, red scarf around his throat. For what purpose? He doesn't know.

She pulls the muffler, moving him closer to her. And only when she leans in, he knows what she is up to, and he doesn't even bother moving away.

Her lips pierce his, and though it is just a small, chasté kiss, he could feel all the sorrow vanish. The ballroom is full of amused, drunk soldiers celebrating the retake of Wall Maria, yet it feels like there are only him and Mikasa. It feels like a wonderful, _wonderful_ dream where Titans, kidnappers, or bad things at all didn't exist and there was only the two of them.

God, how much would Eren love to not go back to reality, but she pulls away way too soon, unfortunately.

"Oh God, Eren, I'm so sorry," she says, flushing, as her hand moves to her mouth.

Eren just smiles tiredly at her. He loves it when her usual stern expression breaks and her emotional, more beautiful side shows up.

"No need to be sorry," he says as he cups her face. His vibrant green emeralds find her black, yet shimmering orbs and the usually strong Mikasa is now vulnerable, almost like a scared little lamb.

She melts into his warm, wonderful hand as he leans in for a longer, even deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this!   
> If you liked this work, please don't forget to give kudos or comments! :3


End file.
